How I Think Death Note should have ended
by Themolian
Summary: The title explains it on Contains some DN Spoilers


Light Yagami Laughed to himself manically. "Yes,I am Kira" he proclaimed, "I was the one who killed all those people, and now, what are you going to do about it? huh Near? If you are as righteous as you say you are by coming after the god of the new world then you would never have the guts to do so would you" he said while laughing.  
"Light Yagami," a familiar voice echoed, "I knew you were Kira all along, even when your powers were endowed unto someone else."  
"No, It can't be" Matsuda said, "Could it really be him?" he continued, dumbfounded.  
Both Light and Matsuda started looking around for sources of the voice but their searches were in vain for they could not quite place it.  
"I am L" said the voice, a light of happiness appeared in Nears eyes, his mentor was still alive.  
"Ryuuzaki, but how?!" yelled Light "The Shinigami killed you! I was there! I saw it with my own eyes!".  
"Ah Light" L began "Along the way it seemed that you had forgotten that I was all three of the top detectives in the world and that I went by many alias's, do you really think I did not suspect that something like this may happen? For you see the L you saw die, was the man I have been searching for, the reason why I only took part in cases when I was particularly interested in them, My evil wannabe duplicate and arch rival, other than you of course, Beyond Birthday, otherwise known as Rue see he was born with the eyes of the Shinigami so was able to commit several murders without even being there, although he did commit three murders in which he was present, one was an experiment to see if he could remove the internal organs from the body without drawing any blood, of course it was physically impossible so his victim bled to death. My determenation to reveal that you were Kira returned the very moment you started screaming when you once again layed hands on your notebook. And now I, for the first time, seek revenge against not you Light Yagami but Kira and so I shall do this, Aizawa, will you please do the honours?" L finished.

"Of Course" Aizawa replied and he bolted towards light and injected him with a drug that controlled Yagami for the space of one hour or less if the person who injected him wished it. "Now," L began, "Light Yagami, are you Kira?" he asked just to be sure his drug worked.  
"Yes" Light replied.  
"Were you Kira when we were working together and were you conscious of what had happened in the first few weeks of your confinement?" L asked  
"No, I had relinquished ownership of the notebook, which took away all memory of it ever being in my possesion and ever using it" Light replied, he then hit himself for saying that.  
"Is this true, Shinigami, Ryuk?" Near asked.  
Ryuk was eating an apple. "Uh huh" he replied  
"And you regained all memories once hand were relayed on the notebook?" L asked  
"Yes" Light replied  
L turned to Near "Nice work Nate, you truly had the potential to be my succesor, A shame Mihael died for this case but had he not we wouldn't have been able to confirm that Light Yagami was Kira, however, the Light I befriended was NOT Kira so now," he turned to Light, "Light I want you to relinquish ownership of the notebook now so Kira shall no longer exist and people will die when they do and not earlier than their lifespan suggests" L said

With no choice whatsoever Light turned to Ryuk and said "Ryuk, I hereby relinquish ownership of the death note." Ryuk finished off his apple and said "Alright, It's been fun, atleast now I don't haveta right your name in MY Death Note and in addition those who used the death note with you shall be spared" with that Ryuk dissapeared into a portal leading to the Shinigami Realm. When that happened, both Teru Mikami and Light Yagami collapsed unconcious. Two hours later they regained consciousness both Light and Teru asked simultaneously, "Where am I?"  
L then told them this, "You're in Task Force HQ it seems that another sighting of Kira has been reported, his name and face were covered up but theres a chance we can still catch him, Light, are you in?" L asked.  
"Sure, I _shall_ avenge my fathers death and see that bastard get caught, Mark My Words Kira, We Will Find You!!!!"


End file.
